Scorched Sierra power armor
|baseid = |footer = Scorched Sierra power helmet }} The scorched Sierra power armor is a piece of armor in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Characteristics The scorched Sierra power armor is a suit of T-45d power armor that has been modified by the NCR for its officers. The left shoulder pauldron has been replaced with a hairless, taxidermied bear's head held in place by a green mantle with two bronze star medallion clips. The back-mounted power cylinders have been replaced by a more streamlined box unit with glowing green panels which also appear on the forearms. The armor itself is slightly blackened due to the nuclear detonation. The bolts on the armor appear to have once been plated in gold-flake, along with gold trim all around the armor. Unlike NCR salvaged power armor, scorched Sierra power armor is still fully functional, retaining its servo-motors. As such, Power Armor Training is required in order to wear this armor. It provides a Damage Threshold of 24 and a bonus of Fire Resistance +25 and STR +1. It is unique in giving a health regeneration bonus of 2 HP per second. It can be repaired with T-45d and T-51b power armor variants, as well as marked men trooper and patrol armor. Locations On the body of Colonel Royez in the Long 15. Notes * The player needs to nuke the NCR at the end of Lonesome Road to open up the Long 15 and gain access to the armor. * Despite its appearance, the suit is not considered faction armor, therefore it can be safely worn in any location without repercussions. * The armor's listed effect "HP +2" grants the wearer regenerative health, at a rate of 2 HP per second. This effect applies to non-player characters, such as companions, who wear the armor. * The bear head doesn't appear to be a mutated bear's head, however most if not all bears in the Fallout universe are mutated. * The armor looks as if it once was painted with gold trim. * The armor lacks the -2 Agility found on normal T-45d power armor. * The armor has only a +1 Strength compared to the normal T-45d power armor that has +2. * The armor's health regenerating effect combines with the Monocyte Breeder to allow for more effective healing. Behind the scenes * The armor was inspired by a mod made for the PC version of Fallout: New Vegas.In an interview, Chris Avellone said "The armor was something one of the staff members saw, and we thought it would be the coolest thing to put in one of the last add-ons for Vegas." * Unused resources exist for a matching helmet to go with the Scorched Sierra power armor, notably featuring a green glow coming from the visor area. The mesh and corresponding textures are fully complete, but were not incorporated into any armor or other console-obtainable item. Bugs * Despite being fully functional power armor, anyone wearing the Scorched Sierra power armor will not receive extra EMP damage caused by weapons like the zap glove or pulse grenades. Though the bug affects the armor, the actual cause is the EMP effects themselves, which only check against a hardcoded set of armors rather than the game's dynamically updated "AllPowerArmor" form list. * When wearing this while sitting in Caesar's throne, the right shoulder pad will detach from the shoulder and move out over the chest. References Category:Lonesome Road armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing Category:Power armor es:Servoarmadura Sierra Abrasada pl:Przypalony Pancerz Wspomagany Sierra ru:Опалённая силовая броня «Сьерра»